


clandestine

by masokeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Keith, Klance smut, M/M, NSFW, jock lance, punk keith, trans keith, vld, yes i'm trans mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masokeith/pseuds/masokeith
Summary: “This is a horrible idea, Keith,” Lance chastises for the fourth time, his eyes darting nervously back and forth as his boyfriend drags him to the back of the university library. “What if we get caught?”hey y’all! i wrote this as a commission for a darling follower!! the request was Jock!Lance wrecking Punk!Keith in the back of the library. so here you go! hope it’s to your liking.





	clandestine

"This is a horrible idea, Keith,” Lance chastises for the fourth time, his eyes darting nervously back and forth as his boyfriend drags him to the back of the university library. “What if we get caught?”

“Relax,” Keith replies, fluttering his eyelashes seductively—and damn if those infinite violet eyes don’t make Lance melt his reluctance into hunger—, “nobody’s even in here. Especially not in the back. We won’t get caught.” Finally, he pulls Lance into a secluded nook between two bookshelves; they’re statistics and mathematical nonfiction, so there’s very little chance of a student stumbling upon them. “Besides, you know you love the thrill.”

Lance bites his lip, gripping Keith’s hips and smoothing them over his sides, down to squeeze his ass. He’s wearing tight leather pants that have, admittedly, been driving Lance insane all day. The smoldering, smudged eyeliner on his waterline accentuates the smokiness of Keith’s irises, and the myriad of tattoos—well, Keith is everything Lance has ever wanted, exactly his type. He then reaches up and runs his hands through Keith’s long, silken hair, unable to tear his eyes from Keith’s own.

“Maybe you’re right,” he replies, slowly backing Keith into the corner. Once Keith is pressed against the wall, Lance leans in, whispering in his ear, voice husky: “You’re such a naughty little slut, yeah? You want me to fuck you right here, where anyone could see us?”

Keith’s breath hitches, gripping Lance’s shoulders. “Yeah,” he manages, eyes hooded and irresistibly gorgeous, “I do.”

Lance’s mouth is hot against Keith’s skin as he lets out a low chuckle, lips barely grazing his pulse point. He reaches down to squeeze Keith’s ass again, kneading it in his hands and letting out a soft groan. “You’re so fucking hot,” he says, finally pressing wet, searing kisses all over Keith’s neck and jawline. “Damn, I want you.”

“Then have me,” Keith replies with a smirk, the rise and fall of his chest unsteady as his breaths come shorter. “Take me, Lance. I’m yours.”

The invitation and blatant display of submission from someone seemingly so in control is more than enough to make Lance shudder. One of his hands finds its way between Keith’s legs, slipping past the tight leather and grinding his palm roughly against Keith’s clit through his briefs. “Oh, cutie,” he hums, feeling the sodden fabric, “you wet for me already? How sweet.”

Keith bites his lip, closing his eyes as he tries to stay quiet. Though he loves the thrill of possibly getting caught, he doesn’t actually want to get written up (it’s happened to him enough times already this year). So he just lets out shaky breaths, soft whimpers emanating from his throat every now and again when he can’t control himself. “Lance…”

Lance’s letterman jacket falls down his shoulders, and he shucks it off, revealing his dark brown skin, his muscles lean, subtle, but still displaying obvious strength all the same. What Keith wouldn’t give to have those strong arms holding him up against the wall, hips snapping up to fuck into him—

But right now Lance is being a tease, one finger slowly rubbing tight circles over Keith’s clit. Keith opens his eyes to give Lance a pleading look. “Come on baby,” he whispers, “please wreck me.”

Lance hums thoughtfully. “Hm, have you earned it?” he asks, his blue eyes turned stormy grey with lust. “I think you should prove how bad you want it first.”

Keith shivers at the dominance, nodding obediently. “What do you want?” he asks.

“On your knees, kitten.”

Immediately, Keith obliges, unbuttoning Lance’s jeans with trembling fingers. He pulls Lance’s dick out of his boxers, half-hard already, and starts pressing kisses to the head, looking up at Lance from underneath his eyelashes.

“Yeah, fuck,” Lance moans, though still quiet, tangling his fingers in Keith’s hair. “Good boy, just like that.”

Keith moves his mouth expertly, plump lips wrapped around Lance’s cock as he takes him inch by inch, sucking sloppy and wet. It’s a rapturous sight, and the heat of Keith’s mouth is electrifying. He moans around Lance’s cock, still directing his gaze at him. “God, look at you,” Lance breathes, tugging harder on Keith’s hair. “Take it all the way down, baby. I know you can.”

Keith doesn’t hesitate. He swallows Lance down, until his nose is pressed to his lower abdomen, buried in his curls. Lance has to stifle a loud groan, holding Keith’s head in place. “Stay,” he demands, his hips threatening to thrust into that perfect mouth—but he fears the choking would be too loud. “Stay, good boy.”

After a few more seconds, Lance lets go and Keith pulls off, squirming as he soaks his briefs, and gasping for breath. His mouth is shining with spit and pre-cum, and it’s such a delicious sight, Lance can’t help but lean down and scoop Keith up in his arms, before slamming him against the wall.

“Such a good job, kitten.” He noses at Keith’s neck, helping Keith to wiggle his pants and boxers down just enough for Lance to enter him. “Are you ready for my cock? Want me to fill your tight pussy?”

“Mhm.” Keith digs his nails into Lance’s shoulders as Lance props him up, leaving angry red marks on the freckled skin. “Please, Lance. Fuck me like you mean it.”

Lance doesn’t have to be told twice. He slams into Keith’s cunt, snapping his hips and bottoming out immediately.

Keith lets out a choked whine, his thighs trembling as his legs are wrapped around Lance’s waist.

“You like that, slut?” Lance groans, continuing to fuck him at that brutal pace. His pussy feels gorgeous, so tight and perfect, it has Lance groaning as quietly as he can with every thrust, letting Keith’s pussy swallow him. “You take my cock so well, baby, look at that soaked cunt.”

Keith keens, a little too loudly then. “Uh-huh—ahnn, Lance, baby—”

Suddenly, Lance claps a hand over Keith’s mouth, other still holding him up. His strength is immeasurable from all of his training, and he has no problem manhandling Keith with just one arm. “Quiet,” he growls, still fucking up into him, “don’t want to get caught, do we?”

Keith shakes his head, and Lance keeps his hand there to hold back all of the muffled moans, panting hard with the exertion of completely wrecking Keith’s cunt.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Lance gasps after a bit, his rhythm becoming unsteady as he approaches climax. “Want me to cum in your pussy baby?”

Lance removes his hand to let Keith answer, loving the tiny mewls that escape his lips. “Yes, yes,” he begs, trying to move his hips as best as he can and match Lance’s unstable pace. “Please, baby, cum in my cunt.”

The desperation in Keith’s voice, the way his walls flutter and tighten, the slickness of his cunt—all of it finally drives Lance to the edge, and he buries himself deep as he cums, spilling inside of Keith.

That feeling alone has Keith cumming seconds later, squirting on Lance’s dick.

“Fuuuck,” Lance groans, giving his last few thrusts before pulling out. “You’re so hot…”

After catching his breath, Keith giggles, pulling his pants back on. He feels Lance’s cum dripping out of him and ruining his underwear even further, but he doesn’t care at this point. “Told you you’d love it,” he replies with a devious smile.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Lance says, shrugging his jacket back on. “C’mon, let’s go clean up. I’ve got a paper to write.”

As they walk out of the library, Keith swears one of the librarians gives him a knowing sneer.


End file.
